


Shadowed and Seized- Yogscast.

by MidnightCrumble



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Gaming, Gen, Rage, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a short game of CIV 5 on the livestream, with gin and salt included, one of the Yogs ends up going home after drinking a "bit" too much.</p><p>But does he reach his home?</p><p>Or is there a set of eyes watching him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Prologue**

_Dark._

 _All I can see is darkness._  
_My eyes are shut._  
_Where am I?_

_..._

_My vision is blurry._  
_There's fuzzy figures._  
_Who are they?_

_..._

_They're talking._  
_Can't hear them properly._  
_Wonder what they're talking about./_

_..._

_There's a object emitting a bright light._  
_What is it?_  
_Really curious now._

_..._

_Head hurts._  
_Feels like it got hit with something hard._  
_Wonder what it was._

_..._

_Can't move._  
_Hands and legs tied._  
_Why am I bound to a chair?_

_..._

_A voice brings me away from my thoughts._  
_Don't recognize this voice._  
_Who is he?_

_..._

_"Glad to see your awake,_ **Brindley".**


	2. Gin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 12 bottles of gin and several hours of Civ 5. One of the Yogs starts to feel the affects of being drunk.

**Lewis' POV**

_Welp, it's turn 120, and I'm first on the leader-board. ___

__I sighed as I grabbed the gin advent and opened the number 12 box. Taking the bottle out and opening, I smelt it before adding it to my glass. Which already contained several other bottles of gin in. As I put the bottle down, I picked up the glass, swirled it around before taking a sip. The liquid burned as it touched my throat. My face turning to disgust due to the awful taste of 12 different gins. Despite me diluting the drink several times, it still tasted very strong._ _

___I can't believe we thought that this 'challenge' was a good idea... ____ _

____My vision was going blurry, head starting to spin and my words beginning to slur. I put the glass down and focused back to the game. Well, I was trying to focus but my head was all over the place... We had only been streaming for a few hours and already I was drunk. I put my head in my hands._ _ _ _

_____I don't think I can last till 11pm.. ____ _ _ _

______Soon, a voice brought me out of my thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Lewis, you okay?" Duncan asked, I tilted my head towards him and shook my head. He only chuckled and went back to the game._ _ _ _ _ _

______I lifted my head out of my hands and continued to play the game, occasionally taking small sips of my drink. As the game went on, I felt like I was about to vomit but held it down for over 20 minutes. I did **NOT** want to vomit on stream..._ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, I couldn't hold it and got up from my chair and stumbled towards the door. Opening it, I tried to to walk straight through the corridor, but immediately failed. Instantly, I collided with the wall, I put my hand on the wall while my other hand rested against my head. I continued to stumble through the corridor, keeping my hand on the wall to help stable myself. After a minute or two of staggering through the corridor, I made it to the men's room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Slamming the door open, I staggered towards the nearest cubicle and entered it. I knelt on the floor and vomited into the toilet. The taste of sick lingered in my mouth. I was about to stand up and wash my mouth out but vomited again. I rested my head on the seat._ _ _ _ _ _

_______I should stop drinking..._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______**Duncan's POV** _ _ _ _ _ _

______The game went on, until Lewis suddenly got up from his seat and left the room. As he left, me and Sjin looked at each other with confused looks. However, I assume he went to vomit after drinking alot of gin. Sjin tapped me on the shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where did he go", he asked curious. I only shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _

______"To vomit probably", I replied quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

______After about 10 minutes, the door opened and a drunk Lewis stumbled through the door and sat back down, placing his headphones back on his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey" he mumbled. As soon as he spoke, I could smell sick._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Yep, he vomited._ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Worsening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hour, the guys go out to eat and hope that Lewis feels better after eating. But someone has a eye on them as one of the Yogs decides to have an early night.

**Lewis' POV**

It had been over an hour since I went to the bathroom and vomited. The game was running smoothly, the occasional fights and peace treaty's. My drink concoction was slowing decreasing, only taking small sips.

 

_Head getting worse.._

 

_Rambling on about nonsense.._

 

_Not paying attention.._

 

_Words slurred.._

 

_*Tap* *Tap*_

 

My thoughts were interrupted as Sjin was tapping my shoulder.

"Yes Sjin?" I asked, turning my head to face him, despite it slightly swaying from side to side.

"Do you have any oranges to trade?" he questioned.

I turned back to my screen and checked.

"O-oranges? Erm... Yes? No?.. N-No I-I don't" I replied, words slurred. My head got even worse as I put my head in my hands. I stayed like that for several minutes before Duncan spoke a few words, which were heaven to my ears.

"We're gonna take an hours break now, I think Lewis needs some fresh air". Duncan said, chuckling at the end. 

They took their headsets off, placing them on the table and said their goodbyes, while I simply waved to the camera. As soon as the stream ended, I pulled off my headset and rushed out of the room to a very familiar place.

_The toilets.._

 

**Duncan's POV**

We decided to go have a break after streaming for a few hours and to go eat something. When we said our goodbyes, Lewis ran out of the room. I think I know where he went..

Getting up from my chair, I walked to the men's bathroom. Opening the door slightly, I could hear someone being sick.

_Found him._

I lightly chuckled before stepping into the bathroom, knocking on the cubicle door.

"Lewis? You okay buddy?" I called out. After a few seconds, Lewis replied.

"N-no.." He mumbled, throwing up again. 

Soon the cubicle door was unlocked and opened, revealing a drunk Lewis. Looking quite pale.

"Geez Lewis, you look like death" I said as I leaned against the cubicle. Lewis let out a quiet laugh.

"I feel like death.." he mumbled, then walking towards the sinks, splashing water in his face. As well as rinsing his mouth out. 

"Do you want to go and get something to eat? You might feel better after eating". I asked, he simply nodded.

"Y-yeah, s-sure" he mumbled with a small smile, before exiting the bathroom. I followed him as we met up with Sjin and left Yogtowers.

We walked to five guy's, sat down at a table and ordered some food. Each of us ordered a burger and fries, we didn't have to wait long as soon our food arrived. The waitress placed it in front of us, me and Sjin tucked into ours while Lewis munched on a few of his fries. 

After a few minutes, Lewis dropped a half eaten chip and suddenly stood up, hand over mouth and ran to the toilets.

 _Again?_

This drinking _'challenge'_ was a bad idea..

"Sjin" I asked, cutting the silence.

"Yep?" He said, whilst taking a bite of his burger.

"Next year, let's not do any drinking challenges.." I said, lightly chuckling.

Several minutes went by, me and Sjin were talking when a familiar man slumped into the chair, head resting on the table. 

_Lewis._

He looked even worse, his skin looking paler. Glancing towards Sjin, becoming quite worried. 

"Lewis?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder. 

"Mmm..?" 

"I think it's home time" I said, as I chuckled lightly.

We payed for our food and headed out of the restaurant. It was quite dark outside so I offered to get Lewis a taxi, he decided that he was gonna head home. 

"Lewis it's fine, I'll call a cab" I said with a small smile. Lewis simply shook his head.

"N-no...I'll w-walk, I need s-some fresh a-air" He replied, words slurred.

I nodded and we said goodbye. Me and Sjin walking back to Yogtowers, and Lewis walking in the opposite direction. 

 

_He's gonna feel like shit tomorrow..._

 

**??? POV**

_They had just walked out of the restaurant._

_He was joined by two other people, but they don't matter._

_As long as he's on his own._

_He's drunk._

_This is gonna be easy._

Putting down my newspaper, I stood up, thanked the waitress and exited the restaurant. His friends walked in one direction, and him, the opposite. A wicked smile appeared on my face as I began to slowly follow him. He staggered, swaying a little as he continued to walk, his left hand resting against his head. Soon he was walking through an alleyway.

_Oh, you fool._

_The alleyway was empty._

_Good._

I smiled wickedly as I opened up my jacket and pulled out a metal bar. The bar was cold as I gripped it tightly in my hand, walking faster to catch up with him. Just as I was a few steps behind him, I raised the metal bar above my head and swung it down with force. 

**Lewis' POV**

I was walking back to my apartment, Duncan offered to get me a taxi, but I needed the fresh air. I staggered along the path, my head was all over the place. Placing my hand to my head, trying to soothe it. Soon I came to a path with an alleyway.

 _Oh, I think this is a short-cut to my apartment!_

I thought as I stumbled towards the alleyway, walking through it. 

_It's dark._

_Can't see._

_Feels like I'm being followed._

_Am I?_

My thoughts were disrupted as a hard metal object connected with my head with a great force. My body slumping forward as it hit the ground, head tilted to the side. I felt a warm liquid dripping down my head and a deep voice that said 3 words. 

_"Got him sir"._

My eyes closed, conscious lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was supposed to post this at 5pm, it's now nearly 4:30am..


	4. Awake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough night and a whack to the head, Lewis finds himself in a unfamiliar building, with unfamiliar people.

_Dark.._

_Head hurts.._

_Ow.._

_Eyes shut.._

_Voices.._

_Feel like shit.._

_The hell happened last night?_

These thoughts rushed through my head, until I forced my eyes to open. Expecting to have passed out on my bed at my apartment, or the kitchen floor. But instead, I was welcomed to a dark room.

_Where the hell am I?_

_Big empty room.._

_Dark and damp.._

_Don't recognise this place.._

_Defiantly not my room.._

After a few seconds, I attempted to look around but stopped when a searing pain shot through my head, my vision was blurry.

_Fuck it hurts.. Why does it hurt?_

Attempting to soothe my head, I lifted my arm but was forced to stop. It wouldn't move. My eyes looked towards my arm, it was tied down with rope, checking my other arm and it was also tied down.

_What the hell?!_

_Have I been kidnapped?_

_Why have I been kidnapped?_

_Who has kidnapped me?_

_Is this a prank?_

_No._

_They wouldn't do something this extreme._

As they raced through my head, a deep male voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Glad to see your awake, Brindley". The voice startled me, my eyes darting around the room to find the source.

"Did you enjoy your little nap?"

"Where the hell am I?! And who are you!?" I demanded, finally speaking out.

"Ah, so many questions! Which I will not be answering", the voice said with a dark chuckle. After a few seconds it hit me, how the hell does he know my name?!

"H-how do you know my name?!" I asked, anger in my voice. Seconds past before it replied.

"Oh, I know alot about you, Lewis. I have my sources" He stated, almost knowing that he had a smirk on his face.

After a few seconds, I heard what seemed like footsteps, getting louder and louder. They were getting closer, I turned my head in all directions, trying to see where they were coming from. Turning my head to face forward, it felt like someone was behind me, but I shrugged it off. Suddenly, someone was gripping my hair, tugging my head back. Causing pain to go through my head, as this person whispered in my ear, breath on my neck.

"Your so confused, aren't you? Wanting to know why your here. You'll find out soon, Lewis". The voice said, a chuckling before tugging my head again. Eventually letting my head go. Walking away before calling out into the dark.

"Ay, Scott! I need that thing now!"

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, footsteps seemed to be coming from the right, my blurry vision made out a fuzzy figure. Carrying a object that looked like a table, or was it a desk? Then this 'Scott' went to the darkness and came back with another object. This one was emitting a bright light, which hurt my vision.

_The hell is that?_

I thought, but soon my eyes felt heavy.

"Going for another nap?" The voice taunted, as my head lolled forward, eyes closed as darkness welcomed me.


	5. Missing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night before, Duncan and Sjin decide the check up on the drunken man, unaware of where he is. 
> 
> Oh, bonus points if you figure out who left the note, if you do, no spoiling it!

**Duncan's POV**

_Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz..._

"Mmm.."

 _Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz..._

"S'ut up.."

 _Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz..._

Groaning, I reached for my glasses and phone that was on my bedside cabinet, putting my glasses on my face. Unlocking my phone, the bright screen blinding me for a few seconds before my eyes adjusted to the brightness. 

_1:16pm_

_4 missed calls._

_7 new messages._

_Bristol: City of Bristol:_  
_8 degrees_

Curious at the mass amount of messages and calls, I found that they were from different Yog-members.

 _10:48am- Martyn._

_'Hey Duncan, is Lewis not in today because of last night's stream?'_

_11:36am- Kim._

_'Wake up! We have to record Flux buddies, also is Lewis okay? Last night's stream was a bit crazy.'_

_11:41am- Kim._

_'Oh, I suggest not doing anymore drinking challenges, for the rest of the streams, and next year.'_

_12:03pm- Hannah._

_'Who's bloody idea was the drinking challenge? It was stupid!'_

_12:47pm- Sjin._

_'You awake? Don't blame you if you aren't, last night was crazy!'_

_12:50pm- Sjin._

_'Guys at the offices are asking if Lewis is okay.'_

_1:02pm- Sjin._

_'Have you heard from Lewis? A bit worried now. Call me.'_

After seeing the recent message, I sat up and clicked on Sjin's number, calling him. A few seconds passed before I heard the farmer's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sjin, is Lewis not at the offices?" I asked.

"No, no one has seem him, getting a bit worried now. We should of walked him home." Sjin said, his voice sounding concerned.

"Yeah, we should of. He was drunk last night"

"Have you heard from Lewis? He hasn't answered any of my calls and texts." 

"Has he not?" I started, "Maybe we should see if he's at his apartment, I think he has a second set of keys in his office".

"Sure, I'll get his keys and meet you there in.. 20 minutes?" He asked.

"Ok, see you in 20". Ending the call, getting up from my bed and putting some clothes on. As well as grabbing something to eat, soon heading out the door and walking to Lewis'.

After 20 minutes, I saw Sjin outside the building, raising the keys and jingling them. I laughed before we walked to Lewis' apartment door. Now standing in front of the door, Sjin was about to put the keys in the lock, but I stopped him and knocked on the door.

"Lewis?" I called.

 _No answer._

Looking at Sjin, I nodded to him, as he turned the key in the lock, the door opening. I stepped in first, Sjin following behind me.

"Lewis?" 

We looked around, nothing seemed out of place. The apartment looked quite clean, apart from a pile of paper on his table. We checked all of the rooms until we went to check his bedroom. I pushed the door open, his bed looked un-touched, pillows were straight. My eyebrows furrowed, thoughts appearing in my mind.

 _Was he even here?_

_Did he sleep here?_

_Where is he?_

_Did.. He even make it home last night?_

Shaking off that last thought, not wanting to think about that. 

"Where the hell is he?" I mumbled, looking around his room before looking in the bathroom. Nothing looked out of place, exiting the bathroom, I shook my head at Sjin. He sighed a little, both of us deciding to leave. Just as we passed through, my eyes caught sight of a white sheet of paper on the coffee table. Curious, I walked to the table and picked the paper up. After reading it for a few seconds, I shouted.

"Sjin!" 

He came over, confused as to why I shouted.

"Why are you shouting?" He asked, I didn't answer but instead shoved the paper to him. He took it and began reading aloud.

 _'Hello, Yogs._

_I must thank you for your friend, Lewis._

_It was a shame that I had to take him "forcefully"._

_He is in good hands, but you'll see him._

_Very soon._

_Ta-ta for now!_

_R~ X'_

As Sjin finished reading, he looked over to me, concern in his eyes.

"Duncan, has Lewis-" 

"Kidnapped" I breathed out.


	6. Telling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Duncan and Sjin's discovery, they rush to the offices to share the news about their friend.
> 
> This may seem sloppy, I have been trying to write this for a few days. Forgive me if this chapter doesn't make sense.

**Duncan's POV**

_Kidnapped.._

_Kidnapped.._

_Kidnapped.._

_Lewis.._

"Duncan.. What do you mean?" 

Pulling away from my thoughts, I looked to Sjin. 

"I.. it makes sense, doesn't it?" I started. "He's not answering his phone, and we.. we let him walk home in a drunken state.." Quietly mumbling the last part.

"Duncan.." 

"Yeah?" 

"We have to tell the others.." 

"The others?" Confused, until after a few seconds I realized. The others.. Shit!

"Oh god! We need to go!" Taking the keys from Sjin's hand, I pulled on his arm and out of the apartment. Locking it as we ran out of the building and headed towards Yogtowers. Occasionally, stopping to catch our breathe. After 10 minutes we stormed into the main building and into the elevator, pressing the button for our floor. 

"Duncan, how are we supposed to tell them that their boss and friend has been kidnapped?" Sjin asked, a worried look on his face. 

"I.. I don't know. I guess we should just tell them straight". The doors suddenly opened and we stepped out, surprisingly finding most of the crew in Hat films' room. Talking and laughing. 

_Oh, why.._

"There you two are!" Kim exclaimed as we entered the room. 

"We were wondering where you go to" Martyn said, smiling before frowning. "What's wrong?".

Looking to Sjin, holding the note in front of him, waiting for someone to take it. A few seconds passed before the closest person grabbed it.

_Simon._

He was visiting us for the day, it was nice to see him again and it looked like he was happy to be back. 

He won't be happy once he finds out that his best friend has been kidnapped..

Taking the note in his hands, he read through it. A scared and confused look on his face.

"What is it Simon? What does it say?" Hannah asked.

"Um.." Simon started.

"H-hello, Yogs.

I must t-thank you for your friend, L-lewis.

It was a shame that I had to take him... "f-forcefully". Eyes widened as the word forcefully escaped his lips, he continued to read the note.

"H-he is in good hands, but you'll s-see him.

V-very soon.

Ta-ta for n-now!

R~.. K-kiss". 

Lowering the note, many stared with wide eyes. Including Simon.

"Wh..what.. d-does this mean.. " He muttered, stumbling over his words.

"We think Le-Lewis has been.. kidnapped", eyes stared towards me as I said those six words. Some of the crew were whispering, managing to hear certain words.

'He can't be..'

'Can't be true..

'Don't believe it..'

'Is it true..?'

Simon stared in utter shock and dis-belief.

"Y-you.. this is some sort of prank! I- it has to be!" Shaking my head, Sjin put his hand on my shoulder.

"We need to call the police, Duncan."


	7. Brownies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lewis is still kidnapped, the kidnapper watches and becomes impatient with making him suffer. And waiting for his brownies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing the 'brownie' text, all I could think about was Sherlock and Mycroft. Seems like something one of them would send the other.

**???'s POV**

It had been a few hours since my little 'friend' has fallen asleep. Leaning back in my chair, feet elevated on a wooden crate, arms crossed over my chest. I gazed to the sleeping form tied to the chair in the middle of the room. A small smile on my face.

_He looks so peaceful._

_Looks as if he doesn't have stress on his shoulders._

_December is such a stressful month for him._

The smile was wiped from my face as I continued to look at him, this time with anger. 

_It's a shame I hate his guts. For what he's done to me._

_Bzzz.._

My phone buzzed on the crate, dragging me away from my thoughts. Uncrossing my arms, I leaned forward and picked up my phone, unlocking it. 

_1 new message._

_1:43pm- Alice_

_Hey boss, they just found out. Have a feeling that they'll go to the police. Should we move location? Don't want to get caught._

Looking away from my phone and once again to the sleeping man for a few seconds before I replied back.

_1:44pm- R_

_No. We should be OK, our location shouldn't raise suspicion from the police, if they get involved. Most likely will._

Our location was a old warehouse which was located in a empty field, a few miles from Bristol. The field itself had no roads leading to it, trees were sparse as there were only a few were scattered around the area. 

_1:46pm- R_

_Where are you by the way? Do you not want to meet my friend? :(_

A evil smile appeared on my face, as my eyes gazed to the still man on the chair. 

_1:50pm- Alice_

_Of course I want to meet your friend. You sent me out to get some toys, remember? Any requests?_

My smile widened as I typed out a list, quite a lengthy one. Sending it as I waited for a reply.

_1:52pm- Alice_

_You don't ask for much do you? I'll see what I can get. They'll be delivered at around 8 by a friend of mine._

The smile disappeared, my feet off of the crate and on the ground. Sighing in annoyance as I text back.

_1:53pm- R_

_Around 8? That's over six hours, I can't wait that long. I'm already bored of just watching him sleep. I want to make him suffer, **NOW!**_

_1:56pm- Alice_

_Your very impatient aren't you? Have you always been like this?_

_2:04pm- R_

_Yes. Very impatient. When I was younger and my mummy was making brownies, I would sit in front of the oven and wait until they were done. Which was around 20 minutes. She insisted that I wait until they were cooled before I could take one. I didn't wait though. Occasionally when mummy's back was turned or she left the kitchen, I would grab two brownies and eat them._

__I feel like eating brownies now. Can you pick some up?_ _

__2:05pm- Alice_ _

__You want me to get you brownies? Get them yourself._ _

__2:06pm- R_ _

__Can't._ _

__2:08pm- Alice_ _

__Fine. I'll drop your toys and brownies off myself. See you later boss._ _

_Pocketing my phone, I rose from my chair, slowly walking over to the still body. Walking around the body until I stopped to be in front of him, lifting up his chin with my fingers. A smirk on my face._

_"I'll enjoy making you suffer. Enjoy watching you scream and cry out for help", nearing my face towards his ear, I whispered._

_"No one will hear you scream". Removing my fingers from under his chin, his head lolled forward. Walking back to my chair, I sat back in it and rested my feet on the crate, arms crossed over my chest. A smile on my face._

__Can't wait for tomorrow, or those brownies._ _


	8. Police.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing the news about his best friend being kidnapped, Simon knows what he has to do and who to call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Apologies for not publishing for nearly a month. Just had a 10 hour art exam and have 14 more exams approaching. Will be revising but will attempt to publish the rest of this story.

**Simon's POV**

It's been nearly an hour since Duncan told us the news about Lewis.

_My best friend.._

_Kidnapped.._

_Lewis.._

I had vacated to my office, not wanting to believe the words that had left Duncan's mouth. As well as the note that I read from.

_'To take him...'_

_'Forcefully...'_

_'In good hands...'_

_'See him...'_

_'Very soon...'_

_'R...'_

Those words plagued my mind, wanting to know where my best friend is. And who the hell is R?! Why do they have my friend? What reasons?

_An enemy?_

_Someone wanting revenge?_

_A old friend playing a nasty trick?_

Thoughts raced through my head, unaware of my office door opening.

"Simon?"

Turning my head to face the door, I saw Duncan standing by my door, a friendly and sympathetic smile on his face.

"You ok?" He asked, stepping into my office, letting the door close behind him.

"Yeah", I started, nodding my head. "I- it just... Oh I don't know..." Putting my head in my hands, shaking my head.

"Are... Are you certain he was... Kidnapped?" Hesitating to say the 'k' word, still in disbelief.

"Yes, it all leads to this, as much as I hate to admit it... Lewis had been kidnapped". Soon I felt a pressure on my shoulder.

"Simon, we should call the police, file in a missing person's report".

Lifting my head up, I began rummaging around my desk. "Yes! We need to, not should! Where's my phone?" Frantically moving objects and loose sheets of paper around my desk.

"Ah! Here it it!" Duncan smiled and patted my shoulder. "I'll leave you to it, I'l be outside if you need me". Before he left my office. As I unlocked my phone and clicked on the contacts button, I was filled with determination. But as soon as I pressed the buttons 9.1.1, it soon hit me that I am calling the police to report my best friend as a missing person. My confidence dropped when I heard the first few rings and then the voice of a young female.

"911, please state your emergency". She simply stated, her voice almost sounding like a recording. Probably has asked those five words over a thousand times.

"H-hi... I would like to report a missing p-person". Occasionally stuttering as I forced those words out of my mouth.

"Okay, I'll need to ask you some questions if that's ok?"

"S-sure".

"Firstly, I'll need their full name, date of birth and home address".

Taking a deep breath, I replied. "Lewis Alan Brindley-"

"Can you spell that please?" The female interrupted.

"Um, **B,R,I,N,D,L,E,Y** ". I could hear her typing quickly on the computer keyboard.

"OKay, and the date of birth?"

"His date of birth is October 22nd, 1983". Afterwards I told her Lewis' home address.

"Thank you, now when was the last time you had contact with Lewis?"

"Um, I last saw him about 2 days ago. But my friend can give you a better answer". Sitting up from my chair, I opened my door to see Duncan standing in the corridor. "Tell her when you last saw him", I simply stated, passing him my phone. 

"Hello, um, me and Paul last saw him on the 6th. He wasn't answering his phone and he wasn't at his apartment". Duncan replied, shoving his empty hand in his trouser pocket.

"Alright, finally we'll need any recent photos of Lewis and any DNA samples. Anything that he may have touched. If you find any items or photos then you must go to your local police station and hand them to the officers. From there your friend will be recorded as missing and their details will be made available to other UK police forces within 48 hours". Her voice sounded emotionless and almost like a recorded tape, as if they pressed a play and pause button.

"I assume your nearest police station is Avon and Somerset Constabulary in Bristol?" 

"Uh, yes that is correct". 

"Okay, well I'll send your friend's details to that police station and they'll take it from there". 

"O-ok, thank you". Ending the call, Duncan passed me my phone.

"Did you hear what we have to do?" He asked as I put my phone into my pocket. "Yeah, I'll find some pictures. Can you get Sjin and that note? They might want to see it". Duncan smiled and nodded before heading to a door and entering it. While I entered my best friend's office.

After 20 minutes, myself, Duncan and Sjin were standing outside the police station with the note from 'R', a few objects, and a recent picture of Lewis when we went to the pub for Sjin's birthday. Glancing at the picture, a small sad smile on my face. We soon began walking towards the entrance of the police station, pushing open the door. 

We was in there for 30 minutes, they asked more questions and we gave the requested picture and the note we received. We opened the doors and exited the building, walking away, unable to help any more. Unable to help our friend.

"Duncan?" Sjin questioned, slowly heading back to Yogtowers, to continue the rest of our day.

"Hmm?" He hummed, turning his head to face Sjin.

"What do we do now? Is there nothing else we can do to help?" A sad smile appeared on his face, shaking his head.

"There's nothing we can do. We can only wait".

_Can only wait._

**Author's Note:**

> A new story I will be writing, chapters will be uploaded every few days :)


End file.
